


The One With The Dance

by rebelicious



Series: In Love With My Best Friend [2]
Category: Pineapple Express (2008), The Adderall Diaries (2015) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelicious/pseuds/rebelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber Heard and James Franco met while filming Pineapple Express (2008) and have just completed filming their second film together (The Adderall Diaries). Their friendship has always been based on their common interests and a shared love for the arts and charity endeavors, but after spending so much time together, will it ever cross the platonic boundaries and satisfy the question that's on both their minds? (Inspired by the Tumblr roleplay, Silver Lake Celebs).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Dance

She’d won awards before, not a lot and nothing as fancy as an Oscar or anything, but it wasn’t the first time she’d taken the stage to be honored for her work. Tonight was different though – this wasn’t an award for a job she was paid to do, or (even worse) because of her seemingly innate sense of fashion. This one had a meaning that was hard to put into words. Tonight she was being honored for what others believed was charity, but for her was the most important thing she’d been able to do with her young life. Far more important than any movie she’d made, or ever would make. Tonight was about giving voice to those who might not otherwise have one and using her love of art to have them heard.

As she stood on the stage giving her well thought out, but deeply genuine speech of gratitude she desperately fought the nervous flutter in her stomach, the same one she always felt when the risk of becoming emotional in public was real. As her eyes drifted over the crowd though, they landed on the one person she knew shared her passion for what they did here and all at once, his proud and comforting smile offered an overwhelming sense of calm that seemed to waft over the crowd and surround her on the stage. Her eyes remained there while she finished her thank-you’s, their familiarity easing the discomfort until she could finally make her exit.

Met backstage by a wall of photographers and journalists eager for a snapshot or comment, she did her best to politely acknowledge and answer their questions but discreetly scanned the room for signs of her savior, but to no avail. She’d nearly given up hope, assuming he’d been distracted by his own escape, when as she wrapped up what she hoped would be her final interview, she felt and arm wrap around her waist form behind and tug through a door to the main ballroom.

“You did great” he assured her, as he spun her around, both arms enveloping her and pulling her against him in a tight hug. “Thanks to you, Franco” she grinned, lifting her arms to slide them over his shoulders and curl around his neck, her lips brushing his cheek before she sank into the hug, his breath warm against her skin as he nuzzled into the space between her shoulder and her neck.

As much as she wanted to stay like that, they both knew the cameras would be watching and simultaneously broke the embrace. He immediately held out his hand though and grinned that grin that was impossible to refuse “You did promise me a dance though.” he reminded her. “I did, didn’t I?” she smiled brightly, her face lighting up at the suggestion “I’m nothing if not a woman of my word.” she nodded, slipping her hand into his and allowing him to lead her through the swarm of people to the dance floor at the center of the ballroom.

As soon as they found an open space, his arm snaked around her waist, the tips of his fingers discreetly slipping beneath the low back of her gown to brush against her bare skin, immediately sending a tingle that resonated all the way through her to her toes, making her eyes flick up to his and responding only with a mischievous smirk as he held his hand up, palm forward, to greet hers. Laying her palm flat against his, she laced her fingers in the spaces between his and curled her arm over his shoulders, her own fingertips nestling themselves into the hair at the nape of his neck – two could play at this game and her returning smirk was equally as impish as they began to sway with than orchestra’s music.

After a moment of mutual gazing, his arm tightened around her, pulling her body toward him until it was flush with his own. “You look beautiful” he whispered against her ear. She didn’t respond – she couldn’t. She was too afraid of the words that might tumble out if she allowed herself to speak. Instead, she rested her chin on his shoulder, closing her eyes and letting the soft sensation of his fingers caressing her back ever so slightly overtake her, certain he could feel her heartbeat faster against his own chest.

They both knew she’d committed herself to something else – to repair an already damaged relationship and yet, whatever had shifted between them recently only seemed to grow stronger every time she saw him. Falling for your best friend was both terrifying and invigorating all at the same time and under different circumstances, she might have thrown herself into the idea, feet first. Until now though, she’d fought back, insisting to herself that that risking the friendship wasn’t worth the risk, especially since it meant hurting someone else in the process.

Right there though, in that moment, she had no more fight left. Her body was already surrendering to his tight hold gentle touch and her mind was slowly giving up on all the reasons not to. She knew what was happening and felt helpless to stop herself from pulling back, not enough to break the embrace, but enough to lean her forehead against his. “James.” she whispered, her voice cracking with anticipation as he lips hovered near his. “Hmm?” he responded, eyes still closed but his head already tilting to one side, prepared for what they both knew was finally going to happen. Her eyes lowered to his lips as she spoke “Do you ever think about…”

And just like that the moment was broken by a tap on her shoulder “Miss Heard, you’re needed backstage.” a meek voice said from behind her “They’d like a group photo for the website. You too, Mr. Franco” the Director’s assistant added, staring at the two of them until the finally nodded and followed behind her.

Her shoulders slumped with disappointment and all the old doubts suddenly flooded back into her mind. Still, with fingers entwined tightly as they pushed through the crowd again, her heart skipped once more when, as he held the door open for her, he stopped to whisper “We’ll continue this later” before stepping in to greet the press with his usual enthusiasm.


End file.
